Un recuerdo tristemente amable
by Athenabarizol
Summary: sasha trata de responderse las dudas que aparecen tras faltar su más fiel consejero
1. Chapter 1

¿Porque te fuiste así?

¿Por qué me abandonaste?

¿Por qué te sacrificaste de esa manera por mí?

No era necesario arrancarte el corazón por mí, no de esa manera.

Todos los días, desde que te fuiste, pienso en ti. Sabía lo que sentías por mí y yo misma sabía lo que sentía por ti… pero nunca lo supe… nunca ahonde en mis sentimientos.

Siempre pensando en los demás por ser la diosa Athena; que me olvide de sasha.

Me olvide de lo que sasha quería.

Me olvide de lo que sasha deseaba.

Me olvide de lo que necesitaba.

Yo… yo te quería a ti

Yo te deseaba a ti

Yo te necesitaba a ti y solo a ti. El hombre que podía cumplir mis más profundos deseos ahogados por la responsabilidad de tener que ser Athena. El hombre que cumplía mis caprichos más infantiles….

¿Tu solo me veías como eso… una niña y ya? ¿Alguien a quien proteger por compromiso? ¿De verdad alguien aquí me quiso y me valoro como humana un poco?

¿Me querías? Porque yo te amaba y te sigo amando. Mi ángel de alas doradas.

Solo me queda ver a una agrietada y rota armadura dorada que tu portabas con orgullo hasta hace unos momentos. La portabas cuando peleaste contra Garuda y te dejaste ciego, cuando te arrancaste el corazón frente a la puerta del lienzo, frente a Pharaoh de la Esfinge. Yo sabía que de todos mis caballeros, tú eras el más el fiel; no dudo de mis caballeros, pero tú…

Me gusta imaginar que tú y yo pudimos ser sobrevivientes de esta guerra… y aunque te quedaras ciego yo te cuidaría con todo el amor que te tengo; que podríamos haber formado una familia, tal vez nos hubiéramos casado…

Me imagino tantas cosas que pudieron haber pasado… si tú no hubieras muerto…

Pero solo me queda contemplar tu armadura vacía y triste. Es como si ella realmente pudiera hablar y me dijera que ella también siente tu ausencia y que te extraña. Y yo solo le digo que pronto dejara de estar sola y que pasaran muchos años más para que vuelva a vivir otra guerra tan cruel. Aunque no se con certeza si ella quiere o no vivir y ver morir a su portador más veces.

No pude llorar inmediatamente, tenía que ser fuerte, por todos ellos. Además estábamos en plena guerra santa… no podía mostrar debilidad frente a nadie, solo podía ser débil contigo. Solo llore cuando tuve algún momento de soledad, lagrimas fugases mientras tenía en mis manos el casco de la armadura, nunca pude llorar como me hubiese gustado llorarte. Luego supe que regulus también se fue y pensé que al menos ya no estarías solo y tendrías a tu pequeña familia en ese lugar. Eso me alegra, tanto como el hecho de que pronto me reuniré contigo, tenma y mi hermano alone también me acompañan.

Deseanos suerte y espero que me recibas con esa sonrisa tan cálida tuya. Nos veremos pronto. Te amo…mi ángel de alas doradas… Sísifo


	2. no quiero morir

Ohh mi amada diosa,

Mi amada sasha, mi princesa.

Si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti.

Si tan solo supieras el fuego interno que me quema y consume. Ese fuego llamado amor. Recuerdo que cuando eras una niña me preguntaste cuantos tipos de amor existían y que eran.

Te dije "está el amor de hermanos, el amor de padres a hijos y viceversa, el amor a un amigo, el amor hacia la humanidad, amor hacia el planeta tierra. Es un sentimiento hermoso que refleja todo lo bueno y puro de una persona; quien ama algo o alguien se sentirá bien consigo mismo, porque la felicidad de lo que amas es tu felicidad. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Mmjajaja, por nada. Te falto mencionar uno"

"Vaya, ¿enserio? Creí haber mencionado todo"

"No, te falto el amor de Valentín"

"¿Valentín? Espere, ¿no estará viéndose a escondidas con nadie, cierto?"

"¡No! Eso no. El del día de san Valentín. Lo pregunto porque vi a una pareja el otro día tomados de la mano". En ese momento no preste gran atención y simplemente la vi crecer; ahora cada día recuerdo esa pequeña conversación que tuvimos. Mis anhelos y deseos siempre están escondidos en pos del bien común. A veces me gustaría ser un poco más egoísta pero no se me da eso, todo mi intento de egoísmo se va cuando te veo.

Todas esas noches sin dormir por otorgarte un poco más de victoria.

Todas esas veces que me saltaba la comida para maximizar el tiempo.

Los regaños de yaya.

Los regaños de El Cid diciendo que no debía sobre exigirme tanto, que inclusive él tomaba tiempo de descanso, pero me escudaba con "es por la victoria. Venceremos a hades" me… me auto engañaba y evadía cada pensamiento, cada emoción, cada sentimiento… cada deseo que tuviera sobre ti de _esa_ manera.

Después de la pelea contra Garuda yo… ahh… estuve pensando sobre eso, sobre… sobre mí y me decía a mí mismo que fuera un poco más egoísta… que debía confesarme.

…pero otra parte de mi decía que como alguien como tú se iba a fijar en mí, y más ahora que quede ciego. Un pensamiento fugas voló por mí cabeza…. Que tal vez sobreviviéramos y tú me cuidarías y yo te amaría, pero estaba ciego. Ya no podría decirte que eras hermosa porque no me creerías.

Además estaba al borde de la muerte; estaba seguro de que pronto mi momento llegaría y… y….y…. te dejaría sola…

¡Yo no quería dejarte sola! ¡No quería morir! Tantos años entrenando para protegerte, tantos años con la instrucción de que mi deber es morir por ti, d-de que e-eso es normal para mí, q- que mi vida no tiene sentido alguno que no fuera la diosa Athena… y- ¡Y lo acepte! Dije "oh está bien voy a morir y me voy a olvidar de mí y a tragarme todo lo que siento, quiero, deseo, anhelo para ser un cadáver más".

¡Yo te amo! Y no quiero dejarte sola ¡no quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir aun! ¡Por favor, sasha dejame estar a tu lado!

Lo último que recuerdo es haber hecho la exclamación de Athena junto con shion y regulus. También recuerdo que me saque el corazón mientras me veías con tristeza… esa fue mi despedida… no te volveré a ver… me pude confesar, fui un poco egoísta. No sé si entendiste mis últimas palabras de otro modo. Al poco tiempo llego regulus…. Quería que viviera más, pero al menos no estoy tan solo.

Creo que los dioses escucharon mis ruegos, ¡te veo llegar! No es que este feliz por tu muerte ni por la muerte de tenma y alone… peor ¡estás aquí! ¡Conmigo! Solo pienso en todos los te amo que he guardado. Te recibo con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa "con sentimientos que no son exactamente los de un santo"

"este corazón te lo entrego sin ningún problema, porque mi corazón, mis sentimientos no se encuentran allí, esta…esta…"


End file.
